


tall grade movie: the movie: the show

by dazesanddoodles



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Casual Mentions of Arson, Multi, Short Circuiting Carlos Rodriguez, algebra isn’t real, also seb... why, carlos is whipped, chat fic, giving someone a succulent is essentially a proposal no i do not accept criticism, i too would also die for ricky bowen, i will never spell mr. mazkdjdkkje’s name right and that is a promise, if that’s a tag, is carlos’s arm like???? ok??, just your average, ricky... take care of yourself before your protection squad makes you smh, seb is still salty about falsettos, so is seb tbh, sorry to this man, the usual shenanigans, there are easier ways to steal a hoodie from your boyf carlos.... im-, twilight actually had a great soundtrack ok i will stand by this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazesanddoodles/pseuds/dazesanddoodles
Summary: i’m just filling the fandom chat fic quota
Relationships: Ashlyn Caswell & E.J. Caswell & Gina Porter, Big Red & Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), Carlos & Ashlyn (HSM: The Series), Carlos/Seb Matthew-Smith, Everyone & Everyone, Gina Porter & Nini Salazar-Roberts & Big Red (HSM: The Series), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Seb Matthew-Smith & Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 117
Kudos: 117





	1. bring back heeley’s 2k19

**Author's Note:**

> this was necessary
> 
> i’m posting this while listening to ‘a night to remember’ lmao
> 
> carlos - dontcallmecarl  
> seb - hawyee  
> big red - RE D  
> ashlyn - gotta catch em all  
> kourtney - best hair  
> ricky - guitar hero  
> nini - MOOO  
> gina - theatre puns
> 
> (i didnt add natalie yet bc i need to see more of her, and i didnt add e.j. in the actual texting (yet at least) but he will be mentioned and like interact later on)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seb knits. 'nuff said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanted to write more of the gang lol

**Untitled Chat**

7:59 AM

_dontcallmecarl has added 5+ members_

_dontcallmecarl has changed the chat name to “tall grade movie”_

dontcallmecarl: i finally made the gc

hawyee: shouldn't you be in class?

dontcallmecarl: … maybe

hawyee: i-

dontcallmecarl: fine i'll go

gotta catch em all: whipped

dontcallmecarl: shush

RE D: Why is everyone on lowercase

hawyee: capital letters scare me

gotta catch em all: ^^

best hair: do your teachers not collect your phones? oh shes coming up shsjdkks

guitar hero: Kourtney?

gotta catch em all: we lost her

gotta catch em all: can we get an f in the chat

hawyee: f

RE D: F

dontcallmecarl: made it to class

dontcallmecarl: also f

guitar hero: F

hawyee: to answer her question i have study hall first period

hawyee: with ashlyn :D

gotta catch em all: :D

dontcallmecarl: i have mr. mazsjskkdkdjdjkkdk

dontcallmecarl: he doesn’t even try with me anymore

hawyee: i-

gotta catch em all: fair enough

hawyee: oh!! and nini is here :D

hawyee: she says hi

hawyee: actually, lemme just give her the phone

hawyee: hi guys :)

dontcallmecarl: hey nini

guitar hero: Hi Nini

gotta catch em all: nini, we lost kourt

hawyee: D: how

gotta catch em all: physics :’/

hawyee: oof, ms. douglas

guitar hero: She will be missed

RE D: That teacher scares me

dontcallmecarl: same

dontcallmecarl: wait why do you have seb’s phone

hawyee: mine’s dead, it's charging rn

gotta catch em all: can confirm

hawyee: seb’s busy knitting rn anyways

dontcallmecarl: wh

hawyee: shh

** solidarity **

8:16 AM

dontcallmecarl: what's this i hear about knitting

gotta catch em all: he knits scarves during study hall

gotta catch em all: did u not know this?

dontcallmecarl: ??no???¿

gotta catch em all: [ _seb-knitting-while-talking-to-nini.jpeg_ ] see, knitting

dontcallmecarl: kskskdkdkdkfflflflfldkjsjsoeidjdkk

dontcallmecarl: pure 

gotta catch em all: [ _selfie-with-seb.jpeg_ ] he says hi btw

dontcallmecarl: i say hi back

gotta catch em all: tell him yourself

dontcallmecarl: wow

gotta catch em all: i dare u

dontcallmecarl: bet, i'll do it rn

gotta catch em all: room 203 ehehehehe

**tall grade movie**

8:21 AM

theatre puns: did Carlos just,,, heeley,,, down the hallway

dontcallmecarl: i did, and what about it

gotta catch em all: whipped

dontcallmecarl: _shush_

gotta catch em all: :)

hawyee: still nini here, but awwww that was cute

guitar hero: What happened?

hawyee: he came by our class just to say hi to seb

gotta catch em all: he's all blushy now kdjdkdl

hawyee: seb here, idjdkdkskdjdkdldldlw

dontcallmecarl: :)

hawyee: i just, i,mdkdkdkdkdkdm

RE D: I think you broke him

MOOO: my phone has 12% so i'll just use it now

MOOO: dont break seb bls, he makes the best muffins

hawyee: thank u

hawyee: im fine now

dontcallmecarl: hi

hawyee: dkkdlskxkdnfjdidk

gotta catch em all: i-

**boyf riends**

8:32 AM

hawyee: hi hello yes you're my favorite person

dontcallmecarl: asdfghjkl

dontcallmecarl: mr mazdkkskdkxlkd is going to ask why im blushing shu t

hawyee: eheheh

hawyee: what's his class like anyways

dontcallmecarl: p easy, i zone out most times

hawyee: so smort

dontcallmecarl: skksks stop


	2. why are people napping during lunch? idk but it’s cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it be lunch time for the gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn’t decide on a ricky ship so i’ll have future me deal with it
> 
> here’s the new chapter :P
> 
> (i can’t stop listening to toxic by britney spears sned hlep)

**starkid gang**

11:43 AM

hawyee: oh i made muffins by the way

MOOO: oh hec k ye a h

hawyee: i’ll give you two

MOOO: b l e s s y o u r s o u l

hawyee: :)

MOOO: oh! how was your diner date after practice yesterday

hawyee: msjskdkjdjsjsk

MOOO: tea?

hawyee: i just jsjsjddjdjjsk

MOOO: somehow i actually get what you’re saying

hawyee: keysmash is a linguistic art

MOOO: verily

hawyee: unrelated but should i watch falsettos during lunch again?

MOOO: yes.

hawyee: :D

MOOO: precious

hawyee: smjsksk shu s h

**boyf riends**

11:48 AM

hawyee: wanna watch falsettos during lunch with me?

dontcallmecarl: of cour s e i would

hawyee: ur my favorite

dontcallmecarl: u n o r e v e r s e <333

hawyee: :’D!! <333

dontcallmecarl: see u at lunch!

hawyee: kay :)

**tall grade movie**

12:01 PM

gotta catch em all: stream spirit phone

hawyee: ksjsjkkLSKSKLSL91829#’kki

hawyee: LEM ON D EMO N

gotta catch em all: i see you’re a man of culture

dontcallmecarl: seb started wheezing, should i be concerned?

gotta catch em all: ehhhhhhhh

MOOO: oh! what song is y’all on

dontcallmecarl: the thrill of first love

MOOO: oh okay ;;;)

hawyee: shU T

best hair: nini dont corrupt the innocent

MOOO: hes in theatre, he knows what he’s getting into

best hair: fair

dontcallmecarl: aww he’s pulled his hoodie over his face

dontcallmecarl: hes embarrreeessed

theatre puns: bless seb

guitar hero: Unrelated to Seb being pure but wo w I'm tire d

RE D: You need a blanket?

theatre puns: do,,, you have,,, a blanket,, just with you

RE D: yeah

theatre puns: fair enough

guitar hero: Which one u got today

RE D: Weighted blanket

guitar hero: I would die for you

RE D: I know

hawyee: i’m back, i’m still not over falsettos being robbed

MOOO: i know you aren’t, thats why youre my favorite

best hair: dang okay, guess i’ll just leave then

MOOO: wait come back i love u

best hair: that’s what i thought

guitar hero: Wow

MOOO: youre on the list 2

guitar hero: Good enough

guitar hero: Imma sleep, if you need me text red

theatre puns: duly noted

**ricky bowen protection squad**

12:11 PM

MOOO: he sleepin?

RE D: He sleepin

theatre puns: cool beans

MOOO: that boy needs a sleeping schedule that actually like,,, exists,,,,,,

RE D: A truth

theatre puns: i am worry

RE D: I’ll convince him to sleep more dw gang

theatre puns: how tho

RE D: blankets and hugs

MOOO: solo mission?

RE D: I could use some help :)

MOOO: heck yeah

**solidarity**

12:14 PM

dontcallmecarl: uhhhh i lov (1) boy

gotta catch em all: ha, gay

dontcallmecarl: no u

gotta catch em all: [ _got-me-there.jpeg_ ]

gotta catch em all: why are u gay today

dontcallmecarl: guess

gotta catch em all: hmmm,,,, seb?

dontcallmecarl: *gasp* how’d you know?

gotta catch em all: lucky guess

gotta catch em all: what did he do

dontcallmecarl: he just,,, exists,,,

gotta catch em all: ha, gay

dontcallmecarl: shush

dontcallmecarl: he also gave me this apple tart thing??? i never even told him i like apple flavored stuff

dontcallmecarl: and now napping with his head is on my shoulder and i jjus

gotta catch em all: you good over there

dontcallmecarl: nO

dontcallmecarl: the tart is delicious >:/

gotta catch em all: why the face

dontcallmecarl: bc hes like perfect. i can’t find any flaws, it’s annoying >:/

gotta catch em all: i-

dontcallmecarl: ok i’ll go back to staring at his perfect face, later ash :P

gotta catch em all: alrighty then, later carlos


	3. seb and carlos have a disagreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is beetlejuice a snack?
> 
> idk, stan aslan the lion for clear skin tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that awkward moment when live action lion king said realistic lions can't emote
> 
> like aslan is r i g h t there
> 
> the disrespect smh
> 
> anyway uhhhhh heres the chap, hope it's a fun time :3
> 
> @the discord server, this one's for u
> 
> (for anyone who wants to join: https://discord.gg/M2RcZt3)

** tall grade movie **

2:47 PM

hawyee: YALL

MOOO: oop uppercase letters from seb?

MOOO: i'm intrigued

hawyee: IS BEETLEJUICE A SNACK

dontcallmecarl: NOT AGAIN

gotta catch em all: yes.

MOOO: of course

hawyee: SEE

theatre puns: no he's gross

dontcallmecarl: HA! IN YOUR FACE

hawyee: SHUSH

guitar hero: Who?

best hair: [ _stinky-bastard-man.jpeg_ ]

guitar hero: I-

guitar hero: I mean you do you man

hawyee: *sigh* my beautiful husband

MOOO: *our

hawyee: fine

dontcallmecarl: wow

hawyee: i still love u bb

hawyee: he's just,,,,,,, h e

dontcallmecarl: smh

dontcallmecarl: babe hes disgusting

hawyee: the heart wants what it wants

MOOO: retweet

gotta catch em all: rt

theatre puns: no???

MOOO: gigi

MOOO: hes ho t

theatre puns: 1) never call me that again

theatre puns: 2) no

MOOO: gigi

gotta catch em all: gigi

hawyee: i don't have a death wish

dontcallmecarl: gigi

theatre puns: :)

hawyee: oh frick

hawyee: nINI RUN

dontcallmecarl: skjsjdjsjskdjk

MOOO: FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEERRRURYFHHDUD

gotta catch em all: …nini?

guitar hero: Did you die?

theatre puns: nini is no longer available

best hair: kids. no killing nini

theatre puns: *sigh* yea ma'am

dontcallmecarl: yes ma'am

guitar hero: Yes ma'am

gotta catch em all: yes ma'am

hawyee: yes ma'am

best hair: thank you

**boyf riends**

2:51 PM

dontcallmecarl: he's gross

hawyee: is not

dontcallmecarl: is too

hawyee: is not

dontcallmecarl: is toooo

hawyee: is not<3

dontcallmecarl: is too<33

hawyee: i love you

dontcallmecarl: awww i love you too

dontcallmecarl: your taste in men is trash tho

hawyee: obviously not, im dating u aren't i :)

dontcallmecarl: jsjdkdkdjdjjdkddj

hawyee: :D<333

dontcallmecarl: :’0<333

hawyee: my place today?

dontcallmecarl: sure :D

dontcallmecarl: who's driving today?

hawyee: my ma

dontcallmecarl: unrelated but i lov ur mom

hawyee: is it bc she always brings our dog?

dontcallmecarl: mayhaps

hawyee: understandable

hawyee: meet me in the parking lot

dontcallmecarl: ????ok

**solidarity**

2:57 PM

dontcallmecarl: i have best boyf

gotta catch em all: what'd he do this time

dontcallmecarl: he gave me one of his succulents

gotta catch em all: omg

gotta catch em all: you've got yourself a husband right ther

gotta catch em all: give him big huggos

dontcallmecarl: i willllllllll

gotta catch em all: also stan beetlejuice for spine rights

dontcallmecarl: nO

gotta catch em all: welp you made your choice

dontcallmecarl: wait

gotta catch em all: your spine

gotta catch em all: _hand it over_

dontcallmecarl: trY AND CATCH ME

gotta catch em all: time to call on my namesake

dontcallmecarl: oh fuc

gotta catch em all: im telling seeeeeeb you said a bad woooord

dontcallmecarl: DONT YOU DARE

** piano legends **

3:02 PM

gotta catch em all: :)

hawyee: :)

**besties who needs resties**

3:21 PM

best hair: movie sleepover?

MOOO: yu h

MOOO: we bingeing the chronicles of narnia tnight right?

best hair: of course

MOOO: u complete me

best hair: no you

MOOO: :’)

**starkid gang**

4:18 PM

MOOO: yo

hawyee: yee?

MOOO: aslan? has all the rights

hawyee: agreed

MOOO: u with your boyyyyyyy?

hawyee: maybeeeee

hawyee: we're just chilling in the hideout

MOOO: aw i lov the hideout

hawyee: hideout is best treehouse

MOOO: very tru

**tall grade movie**

4:20 PM

MOOO: heh

gotta catch em all: nice

RE D: H


	4. ricky gets kicke d

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhHHHH SCARED FOR THE FINALE GANG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ricky protection gang rise uP
> 
> unrelated but his mom can choke

**skater boys**

7:43 PM

guitar hero: Cna yoi cime oveb

RE D: Of course

RE D: You okay?

guitar hero: Not really

guitar hero: Just need a minyte

RE D: Okay Ricky

**tall grade movie**

8:08 PM

dontcallmecarl: if i die blame seb

hawyee: perish then

MOOO: h

theatre puns: do I want to know

dontcallmecarl: [[ _herbert-the-demon.jpeg_ ](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/575650347197005824/663609084276244490/image0.png)]

hawyee: best boy

gotta catch em all: aww bab e y

theatre puns: is that a demon

MOOO: CURSE D

best hair: it was nice knowing you carlos

dontcallmecarl: yes it is gina

hawyee: SHUSH

hawyee: DONT TALK TO ME OR MY SON AGAIN

hawyee: except for you ashlyn, we love you

gotta catch em all: :D<33

hawyee: :)<333

dontcallmecarl: that spiked demon will impale you

hawyee: bet

dontcallmecarl: n O

dontcallmecarl: [ _doNT-BOOP-THE-DEMON-SEB.jpeg_ ]

MOOO: dAD WH Y

hawyee: bEC A U S E

hawyee: herbert deserves nose boops

gotta catch em all: he really does

theatre puns: i-

dontcallmecarl: this man is insane

best hair: you married him

dontcallmecarl: [ _got-me-there.jpeg_ ]

hawyee: looks like i’ve got a husband, can i get a yeehaw

gotta catch em all: yeehaw

MOOO: yeehaw

dontcallmecarl: shut

hawyee: you love it

dontcallmecarl: ksdjskekosdjdjdk dont call me out like this

**parentals**

8:21 PM

hawyee: wait, where’s ricky

dontcallmecarl: i havent heard from him

gotta catch em all: me either D:

gotta catch em all: red?

RE D: I’ve got him

dontcallmecarl: he ok?

RE D: He will be, just needs sleep

hawyee: kay, let us know if yall need anything kiddo

RE D: Will do

dontcallmecarl: wait isn’t red a parental?

gotta catch em all: seb is dad of all, even for us parentals

dontcallmecarl: i-

hawyee: you’re the exception ofc

dontcallmecarl: h

**ricky bowen protection squad**

10:36 PM

MOOO: ricky hasnt been responding to my aslan memes, he ok?

RE D: Oh yeah he’s doing better now me thinks

MOOO: something happen?

RE D: Just one of those days™

MOOO: ah ok

theatre puns: wdym?

RE D: I probably shouldn’t be the one to explain it

RE D: Gimme a sec

MOOO: wh-

_RE D has added guitar hero to ‘ricky bowen protection squad’_

guitar hero: Okay 1) awwww you guys made a chat for me

MOOO: of course :)

guitar hero: I would die for yall oml :’)

RE D: NOT ALLOWED

MOOO: not if i die for u first

theatre puns: you will

guitar hero: H

guitar hero: 2) Gina u wanted to know what those days™ means right?

theatre puns: only if you feel like you want to tell me dude

guitar hero: Aww you do care

theatre puns: shhh i have a reputation to maintain

guitar hero: Mwahaha

guitar hero: Also mental health is a thing and sometimes the brain machine acts up

theatre puns: *hug*

guitar hero: Aw thanks

guitar hero: Red is the best brain repair man, sometimes it’s Nini and sometimes it just needs time to reboot

RE D: I’m the best repair man :’0?

guitar hero: Yeah :’)

RE D: :’D

theatre puns: okay 1) thank you for trusting me with that, ily dude

guitar hero: Ily2

theatre puns: 2) decent analogy 16/10

guitar hero: Thanky

MOOO: well ricky ily a lot

guitar hero: ily2<33

MOOO: but you gotta go

guitar hero: wh

_MOOO has removed “guitar hero” from ‘ricky bowen protection squad’_

theatre puns: kdjfjkdjf

RE D: He cackled asdfghjkl

MOOO: we love ricky in this house

RE D: We really do :’)


	5. a very cute tractor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *casually falls into a lake*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all these kids need sleep oml
> 
> gina you’re the only one with a decent sleep schedule i-

**rodriguez-matthew-smith household**

2:07 AM

dontcallmecarl: alexa, how do i stop my husband from dyeing his hair at two in the morning

MOOO: you don’t

dontcallmecarl: dang

dontcallmecarl: why are you awake

MOOO: padre?

dontcallmecarl: yuh?

MOOO: shhhh

dontcallmecarl: i-

hawyee: okok but like,,,, should i though

dontcallmecarl: n o

MOOO: not at two in the morning???¿

dontcallmecarl: sebrina middlename rodriguez-matthew-smith

hawyee: still not my first name

dontcallmecarl: i’ll get it someday

hawyee: [ _press-x-to-doubt.jpeg_ ]

dontcallmecarl: unlock the fuvking do o r

hawyee: hmmmmm

hawyee: no

MOOO: dad

hawyee: fiiiiiiiine

dontcallmecarl: im-

hawyee: :)<33

dontcallmecarl: *sigh*<333

MOOO: what did y’all do today anyway

hawyee: not much

hawyee: got to pet my bab e y

dontcallmecarl: *demon

hawyee: **ba b e y

hawyee: it was a vibe

MOOO: nice :D!!!

dontcallmecarl: after that we ate some pasta seb’s dad made in the treehouse

MOOO: ooooo ur dad makes good pasta

hawyee: retweet

hawyee: then carlos fell into the lake so that happened

MOOO: i-

dontcallmecarl: oh yeah, i forgot about that

MOOO: ,,,,wasn’t that,,, today,,,,,,

dontcallmecarl: good times :)

hawyee: only the best :))

MOOO: ???? you ok??

dontcallmecarl: yee yee

dontcallmecarl: seb let me borrow some clothes so i’m good

**starkid gang**

2:14 AM

MOOO: pops how we feelin

hawyee: HE LOOKS SO SOFT I MIGHT CRY

MOOO: *hug*

MOOO: you know you’re never getting that hoodie back, right?

hawyee: oh definitely

hawyee: i have his though and it’s mine now

MOOO: excellent work pops

hawyee: thanks kiddo

MOOO: >:D!!

hawyee: >:D!!!

**tall grade movie**

4:20 AM

hawyee: i have an english essay and i’m vaguely tempted to write out the entire bee movie script with crayola crayons

gotta catch em all: do it coward

hawyee: bet

dontcallmecarl: go to slEEP

hawyee: you’re watching bon appétit test kitchen with me right now

dontcallmecarl: h

gotta catch em all: fair enough

dontcallmecarl: really called me out there??? being attacked?? in my own server????

hawyee: you know i had to do it to em

dontcallmecarl: did you really have to do it? did you?

gotta catch em all: yes.

gotta catch em all: yes he did.

gotta catch em all: wait seb, how are you possibly still awake?????

hawyee: im nocturnal

dontcallmecarl: i thought you were american

hawyee: yes

dontcallmecarl: …

dontcallmecarl: wh-

hawyee: dont question me unless you want 4AM pie

dontcallmecarl: dont threaten me with a good time ;;;;;;)

gotta catch em all: ,,,,,are y’all ok???

hawyee: nes

dontcallmecarl: yo

gotta catch em all: ok google, how do i get these two to sleep

hawyee: the knowledge that existence is temporary and everything will eventually cease to exist, so since we only have so much time left, might as well go unconscious and just float in the mental void to escape reality

dontcallmecarl: a gud sammich

hawyee: that too

hawyee: you complete me<33

dontcallmecarl: ditto<33

gotta catch em all: what the fuck did i just witness

**boyf riends**

4:44 AM

hawyee: i know you’re sleebing rn but ily<33

hawyee: even though you snore like the tractor

hawyee: [ _seb-snickering-bc-of-carlos’s-snores.mov_ ]

hawyee: a v cute tractor

**tall grade movie**

8:56 AM

theatre puns: what happened last night i-

hawyee: :)

theatre puns: HOW ARE YOU CONSCIOUS RN

hawyee: spite

theatre puns: ,,,,,

theatre puns: fair enough


	6. carlos loses an arm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter title should be read with the iasip intro music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: *has the pool party fic to update*  
> also me: *looks at other wips including this chat fic* well-
> 
> hope y’all like this chap! did i reference wizards of waverly place in 2020? yes. uhhh seb is a sleep historian apparently
> 
> ten hugs to everyone who knows what bear im talking about (well ten hugs regardless but still :3)

**besties who needs resties**

10:04 AM

MOOO: whats that

best hair: a hat

MOOO: a crazy junky funky hat

best hair: overslept

MOOO: hair unsightly

best hair: tryna look like kiera knightly

MOOO: weve been there

best hair: we’ve done that

MOOO: we see right through your funky hat

best hair: period

MOOO: ur my fav

best hair: wbk, love you too

best hair: best frannnnnn

MOOO: best frannnnnnn

MOOO: wanna watch another ep of flavor of love before you go back home

best hair: which season

MOOO: s1 ofc

best hair: heck? yes?

**boyf riends**

11:13 AM

dontcallmecarl: one, awww ily2<333

dontcallmecarl: two, i feel vaguely offended but also flattered???

dontcallmecarl: fyi you are a sleep cuddler

dontcallmecarl: [ _carlos-being-bear-hug-levels-of-cuddled.mov_ ]

dontcallmecarl: curse you and your strong arms

dontcallmecarl: oh shit you’re about to roll on top ofdkdfkfkrkdkf

**and they were roommates**

11:34 AM

theatre puns: what should we do for snacks

theatre puns: for the ‘watching twilight for as long as we can’ marathon

gotta catch em all: hmmmmm

gotta catch em all: nachos?

theatre puns: im down

gotta catch em all: did you just screech “yo ej do you want nachos for the thing”

theatre puns: yes and what about it

theatre puns: he said yes ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

gotta catch em all: gina i would die for you

theatre puns: then perish-

gotta catch em all: im-

theatre puns: :::)

**tall grade movie**

12:00 PM

MOOO: new york from flavor of love really did the most and we love her for it

dontcallmecarl: we realky do

MOOO: spelling mistakes? in this household? who are you and what have you done with carlos

dontcallmecarl: seb sleebing is om my arn

MOOO: f

guitar hero: F

best hair: f

gotta catch em all: we’re about to start our journey, i will write back if i can

guitar hero: ???

gotta catch em all: farewell for now dear friends, i will miss you all. to depart on this quest leaves me great sorrow

MOOO: i-

gotta catch em all: if i do not return… i leave any and all of my material possessions to red and ej, though seb will get my knife collection in its entirety.

RE D: :)

dontcallmecarl: okay hes rolled off my typing arm now, also wh-

theatre puns: oml, we’re just having a twilight marathon

RE D: oh i’ve watched those

best hair: h

best hair: you know what?

best hair: valid

MOOO: no. not valid.

best hair: the s o u n d t r a c k tho

MOOO: ……

MOOO: [ _got-me-there.jpeg_ ]

dontcallmecarl: i think he’s waking up

dontcallmecarl: nvm false alarm he’s just mumbling in his sleep

dontcallmecarl: something about ’a dove in two’

MOOO: surprisingly this is very riveting, i need every and all sleeping seb update there is

best hair: ngl i’m invested

dontcallmecarl: now he’s sleep talking about some kind of bear from poland im-

MOOO: we truly adore seb and his weirdness in this house

guitar hero: We truly do

**and they were roommates**

2:01 PM

theatre puns: well then

gotta catch em all: that was,,, a thing

theatre puns: it was,,,,,

theatre puns: next movie?

gotta catch em all: thats a big ol texas hell yeah from me

theatre puns: …

theatre puns: did you just,, quote,,, night at the museum,,,,,,

gotta catch em all: mayhaps

theatre puns: iconic

gotta catch em all: :)


	7. just your average saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we love foreshadowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i need nini, carlos, gina, and ej to be ironic twilight stans who binge it all the time

**starkid gang**

2:08 PM

MOOO: seb

MOOO: seeeeeb

MOOO: pops

MOOO: fath e r

MOOO: oml did u die

hawyee: this is carlos, also yea he did

MOOO: noooooooo :(((

hawyee: he’s been sleeping the entire day eye-

MOOO: *sigh* i needed his advice rip me

hawyee: i could… give advice………

MOOO: hmmmmmmmm

MOOO: mayhaps

MOOO: unrelated but do you just like have seb’s password

hawyee: yeah, sometimes we switch phones when we’re bored

MOOO: h

MOOO: okay i’ll tell you but it never leaves this text thread

MOOO: well seb can know too but that’s it

hawyee: alrighty

MOOO: you have to do it

MOOO: you have to do the thing

hawyee: fiiiiinnnnneeee

hawyee: *virtual pinky swear*

MOOO: ok

MOOO: so here’s the sitch

**tall grade movie**

2:21 PM

dontcallmecarl: well then

MOOO: :)

dontcallmecarl: wow, guess that’s a thing now

guitar hero: What?

doncallmecarl: nothin

MOOO: none of your beeswax

best hair: ??¿?

MOOO: ill tell you later dw

guitar hero: I-

gotta catch em all: ,,,,,,ok?

gotta catch em all: also we started the second movie and now we’re on the second bowl of nachos

theatre puns: new moon is a vibe

dontcallmecarl: my bab y jacob

gotta catch em all: i-

dontcallmecarl: listen tho,,,, 

dontcallmecarl: if movie jacob looked like book jacob???

MOOO: ye s

theatre puns: agreed 100000%

gotta catch em all: wh

guitar hero: Wait, you guys read twilight

MOOO: WAIT GINA AND CARLOS, YOU READ TWILIGHT

best hair: not again

theatre puns: OFC I DID

best hair: oh there’s two of them

dontcallmecarl: SKDIDJDK I HAD TO

gotta catch em all: make that three

MOOO: DUDE I A N N O T A T E D MY COPIES

dontcallmecarl: im so proud

MOOO: thanks dad

theatre puns: team edward or team jacob

dontcallmecarl: team jedward

MOOO: we love to see it

**solidarity**

2:46 PM

dontcallmecarl: hows that marathon going

gotta catch em all: hows seb

dontcallmecarl: touché

dontcallmecarl: hhhhh it’s tortur e bc he’s sof t but also i need to mov e

gotta catch em all: at least you have adorable torture, i have ej and gina screeching about twilight

dontcallmecarl: ehehehe

**and they were roommates**

2:48 PM

gotta catch em all: now he’s getting into it, wh y

theatre puns: bc ej is the caswell with taste

gotta catch em all: wow

theatre puns: xoxo

gotta catch em all: perish

**solidarity**

2:53 PM

gotta catch em all: *sigh* u ever question your existence

gotta catch em all: dude u there

gotta catch em all: ,,, carlos?¿?

**tall grade movie**

3:17 PM

hawyee: im awake btw

best hair: wb

hawyee: thank !

dontcallmecarl: i love (1) country boi

hawyee: sjhdhdjdjjd nooooooooo

dontcallmecarl: yesssss<33333

MOOO: yall are too soft im gonna cry

** solidarity **

3:19 PM

gotta catch em all: ah, i see ;;;;;;)

dontcallmecarl: shut

dontcallmecarl: your face

gotta catch em all: ;;;;;;;;:;;:;;)

dontcallmecarl: i will tell seb to stop baking you fritters

gotta catch em all: ……fine

dontcallmecarl: :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was seb’s first instinct when he woke up to shower carlos with affection causing him to short circuit™ and not check his phone? yes 1000%


	8. algebra? that’s not a real thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man has fallen into the river in Lego City! Start the new rescue helicopter! Hey! Build the helicopter and off to the rescue. Prepare the lifeline, lower the stretcher, and make the rescue. The new Emergency Collection from Lego City!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took a little break to focus on an essay i had for school but im back babeyy
> 
> enjoy this chap ! already working on the next one heehee (also keep a lookout for some of my other ones ;) im on an update kick this week)

**tall grade movie**

9:20 AM

hawyee: I HATE EVERYTHING

dontcallmecarl: ??

hawyee: IM MOVING TO THE MOUNTAINS, GOODBYE BB

dontcallmecarl: babe nO

theatre puns: IM CRYING THAT WAS AMAZING

hawyee: NOOOOOOOOO

hawyee: IM GONNA CR Y

theatre puns: NO NO ITS OKAY DJDHFJJD

guitar hero: Should,,,, should I even ask

theatre puns: YE S

_hawyee has removed hawyee from ‘tall grade movie’_

dontcallmecarl: SEB DONT LEAVE ME HERE

**rats**

9:24 AM

theatre puns: seb, my darling soft sweet precious seb, can i tell them pl e a s e

hawyee: …… fine

theatre puns: ily

hawyee: :’/

**tall grade movie**

9:26 AM

theatre puns: DAD SAID I COULD SPILL THE TEA

MOOO: s p i l l

theatre puns: okay.

theatre puns: so seb 

dontcallmecarl: seb?

theatre puns: he’s still not in here

dontcallmecarl: smh

gotta catch em all: lmao

theatre puns: anyway, in algebra

theatre puns: he exclaimed at his highest volume

gotta catch em all: im intrigued

theatre puns: that algebra is a fake word

guitar hero: H-

best hair: wh

MOOO: eye- 

RE D: might have a point

theatre puns: thus

MOOO: A thus, _foncy~~_

theatre puns: had to explain

theatre puns: which was amazing

_gotta catch em all has added hawyee to ‘tall grade movie’_

dontcallmecarl: yay ur back :D

hawyee: :)<33

_dontcallmecarl has changed hawyee’s username to ‘missed u <3’ _

missed u<3: aww missed u too :’0

dontcallmecarl: :)

dontcallmecarl: check ur dms :)

**boyf riends**

9:29 AM

dontcallmecarl: dont leave again bls

missed u<3: aww ok, ily

dontcallmecarl: :)<3

missed u<3: :’)

**tall grade movie**

9:31 AM

missed u<3: due to personal reasons i will no longer be leaving the chat

gotta catch em all: whipped

gotta catch em all: but seb…………

gotta catch em all: …… explain why algebra is a fake word????

missed u<3: ‘,:/

gotta catch em all: fair enough

_best hair has changed missed u <3’s username to ‘hawyee’ _

best hair: i had to

hawyee: fair

dontcallmecarl: unrelated but

dontcallmecarl: aNOTHER CINDERELLA STORY IS UNDERRATED, THAT SOUNDTRACK SLAPPED

guitar hero: FACTS

RE D: Big agree

best hair: …… nini

MOOO: okay fine

MOOO: i lowkey

MOOO: neverwatchedit

guitar hero: WHAT

guitar hero: NINI IVE KNOWN YOU SINCE KINDERGARTEN WHAT THE FUCK DUDE

MOOO: IM SORRRRYYYYYYYYY

dontcallmecarl: …i thought u were bae

MOOO: n O

hawyee: *sigh* turns out you’re just fam

MOOO: B R U H

**boyf riends**

9:34 AM

dontcallmecarl: you complete me

hawyee: xoxo

hawyee: also

**rodriguez-matthew-smith household**

9:35 AM

hawyee: nini, we go t t a talk at lunch about your sishiashion

dontcallmecarl: that gave me a stroke to read but yeah

MOOO: hahahahaha sounds litty :)

dontcallmecarl: h

**tall grade movie**

12:08 PM

RE D: A man has fallen into the river in Lego City! 

hawyee: Start the new rescue helicopter! 

guitar hero: Hey! Build the helicopter and off to the rescue. 

hawyee: Prepare the lifeline, lower the stretcher, and make the rescue. 

gotta catch em all: The new Emergency Collection from Lego City!

RE D: I am surrounded by intellectuals

theatre puns: wh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will i actually explain what’s going on w/ nini? tune in next week for the next episode of “Drama and Crack”


	9. “kourt dont commit arson” - ash probably

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who knew seb owned a flamethrower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh hi? mdndjjdjdj
> 
> so im lowkey back now, hopefully not gonna dip for months again-
> 
> enjoy this in the meantime ;)

**this is fine**

12:14 PM

theatre puns: have u seen nini?

guitar hero: I think? She’s with Seb and Carlos???

theatre puns: oh ok

theatre puns: got worried for a sec lol

guitar hero: It’s okay!

guitar hero: How are you btw?

guitar hero: Heard you went to the nurse

theatre puns: oh yeah i did

guitar hero: ,,,,,, What happened??¿

theatre puns: shark week

guitar hero: Oh yike I’m sorry!!

theatre puns: aw dude it’s okay

theatre puns: the nurse was really nice and let me watch some of bambi before i went back class so that was cool

guitar hero: Nurse P?

theatre puns: yeah her

guitar hero: She’s great honestly, we love her

theatre puns: we truly dooo

** rodriguez-matthew-smith household **

12:34 PM

MOOO: so basically, yeah<3

dontcallmecarl: and ricky?

MOOO: love him with all my heart, just not that way :)

hawyee: alrighty! im proud of you!!

hawyee: and about the other thing, i think u can do it!

MOOO: yes lovely and wonderful just…

MOOO: i still have to tell her :’/

dontcallmecarl: kinda forgot about that part whoops-

hawyee: oh yeah u had to ask me out djjdkfkd

dontcallmecarl: dont remind meeeee

hawyee: it was cute tho !! perfectly you :)

MOOO: seb ur so wholesome i can’t-

dontcallmecarl: brb im gonna go cry

hawyee: D:

dontcallmecarl: good cry dw :’)<33

hawyee: :)

hawyee: but seriously nini, just do what feels right! we love you and believe in u kiddo<333

MOOO: ty dad<3333

dontcallmecarl: or experience overwhelming gay panic at the last second and blurt out your feelings<3

MOOO: how about,,,,,,, no

dontcallmecarl: fair enough xoxo

MOOO: gossip girl

** besties who needs resties **

3:46 PM

best hair: if i were to commit arson

MOOO: i would help u get rid of the lighter fluid<3

best hair: ty bestie<3

MOOO: ofc bestie<3

**tall grade movie**

3:57 PM

RE D: Does anyone want to watch High School Musical today?

hawyee: only if it’s the second one

dontcallmecarl: ^^

hawyee: for chyan?

dontcallmecarl: for chyan.

hawyee: :’)

dontcallmecarl: ily

best hair: i have cursed essay that i have to finish but other than that we’re gucci

MOOO: dont say gucci

theatre puns: rt

dontcallmecarl: rt

best hair: did i hear someone criticize me for saying gucci

gotta catch em all: oooooooo

dontcallmecarl: un-rt

theatre puns: un-rt

gotta catch em all:  _ oooooooo _

MOOO: REALLY GUYS

dontcallmecarl: i dont want to die nini

theatre puns: yeah, sorry</3

MOOO: RUD E

best hair: what’s rUDE IS DISSING MY USE OF GUCCI

MOOO: IM SORRYYYYYY

best hair: maybe i’ll commit arson with seb instead

MOOO: NOOOO PLS I TAKE IT BACK

hawyee: arson?

best hair: yeah

hawyee: let me get my flamethrower >:)

gotta catch em all: wait-

guitar hero: Um-

best hair: oh heyyyyyy

hawyee: for legal reasons i do not own a flamethrower.

best hair: for legal reasons all prior mentions of arson were a joke.

hawyee: ;)

best hair: ;)

dontcallmecarl: i am very uncomfortable with the energy we’ve created in the studio today-

hawyee: ur safe dw

dontcallmecarl: h-

hawyee: for now<3

dontcallmecarl: H-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will kourtney and seb actually commit arson? find out next week on your local news channel

**Author's Note:**

> *finger guns* bingo bongo
> 
> uhhh lemme know what ships to add????
> 
> hope this was fun to read :D


End file.
